Palus Plan II
The Palus Plan II, alternatively known as PP2, is a reform proposal intended to succeed the original Palus Plan. PP2 proposes for removing total state government ownership of state territory in the [[League of Palus|'League of Palus']]. Economic specialisation is perhaps the more important part of the plan. In summary, this would see the nation become more libertarian. Reorganising responsibility Anyone could be Hegemon Instead of restricting the responsibility to state leaders, any future citizen who is not a state leader could become Hegemon. The system of rotation between citizens for the position of head of state shall continue (but according to citizens' first name rather than their state's name). State leaders as police The leaders of states should not have total control over their state's territory, and instead should have a larger role as the keeper of peace and enforcer of the law in their state. Tax system Taxation could make a return, and this time its purpose should be clear - for defence and as an emergency stockpile in the event of invasion or significant loss of territory. This means that the goods collected would vary from tools to food, and perhaps even diamonds or emeralds to trade with other players and villagers. This could also be used for starter packs for new citizens/players. Tax revenue would not be used to fund new infrastructure project (see below for an explanation). What should replace the cabinet government system The scrapped cabinet government system would not have a direct replacement. Instead, all citizens should share ideas for project in the assembly. If approved or if there are no objections, the citizen who suggested the idea could carry it out at their own expense or using public supplies (rather than tax revenue). This would be done to encourage them to build the project to the best of their ability with the materials that fit the style they may choose to build it in. Making the nation more accessible Decentralised political and economic power would reduce in scope from entire states to individual cities, towns, villages, settlements, and stations. Make Shanjing a co-capital Shanjing is already a large, relatively well-developed settlement that could be considered a second capital. Its location close to the spawn point, the UN Common Zone, and neighbouring nations could allow it to become a centre of international trade (see the General markets section for why). Moving beyond state nationalism Citizens would be encouraged to have multiple homes across the nation. In each settlement they have a home in, they would be encouraged to have a farm, or factory/processing plant for whatever product they may be producing. Removing restrictions on mining and farming means that one or two individuals could make a business out of mining sand from the northern frontier regions rather than relying on a state leader to do that (as they would have total control over the area). Resources reform * Mining would be largely free across much of the nation's territory, though (as per the list of region types above) it would be restricted in nature reservations. * All farms without signage to indicate ownership would be regarded as public farms. * Private property ownership, as in the estates around Ume City, would remain as it is and citizens should be allowed to use them to produce products to sell. Economic specialisation A major issue with the existing economic situation in the league is that everyone and every state is producing one-of-everything. There will not really be enough demand for a product since everyone has some of it, but then there may not be enough of the product to use in larger quantities. This has stifled trade as each state has attempted to become self-sufficient (with varying levels of success). The extreme solution This solution is actually recommended to only be a temporary measure to enforce new habits. Each region should be restricted to producing only certain products (it could range from tools to crops). It would not be allowed to produce anything else beyond their limited allocated products, unless other things need to be produced for survival (though this should be limited to encourage production in other settlements). Each settlement in each region would only be allowed to produce a sub-set of the set of products the region may produce. In effect, each settlement would be a factory or company and thus each settlement will be forced to trade with other settlements to buy some products for their own sustenance. The more realistic solution Obviously, the extreme path could eventually allow one person to control the price of a product. Also, realistically not everyone would be producing a large enough quantity of their product to meet demand. Some products might require more time to mass-produce and having only one person produce it to meet the demand of multiple players (let alone for their own consumption) might cause prices to sky-rocket. Instead, citizens should be encouraged to focus on a limited number of products. This could allow multiple citizens to produce the same thing and thus have competition. The nether and enderworld The nether and enderworld should be seen as another place that citizens could exploit for profit. This could mean mining resources and selling the obtain resources or even processing them and selling the finished product. Infrastructure General markets Instead of forcing citizens to visit several settlements spread across the vast area of the country, there should be a large market in both Palus Urbem and Shanjing where citizens set up a stall (or multiple stalls for each product they sell). A trust system needs to exist so that players do not need to man the stalls at all times. Instead there would be a chest or dispenser for the product, and another chest or hopper to allow for payment. Buyers would write their own receipt with the amount paid. Expensive products may be exempt from the trust system, and instead potential buyers could submit an offer/bargaining receipt that the seller could review and offer their price. Transportation A inter-metropolitan rail network (using pressure-plate powered rails) known as SuperMetro would connect major settlements. The success of the Palus-Cataracta Link has allowed Cataracta to develop by regularly accessing Palus' public resources. Having a rail network would mean citizens (as players) would not have to use up rockets (considered to be very expensive) to fly via elytra across the nation, or walk through unlit forests, or sail across the vast Umic Sea, or even travel through the nether. Using pressure-plate-powered rails will allow players to sit-back and relax while the rail cart is transported. Such an endeavor would encourage all settlements and regions to increase production of their specified products to contribute to building SuperMetro. It would be up to the assembly (when construction starts) on whether individual citizens could volunteer to build certain links or if it should be a team effort (each player should have a layer-by-layer responsibility rather than building an entire link themselves).